


letters filled with stories

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [251]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentors, Violet Evergarden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Violet is writing, Cattleya approaches her.





	letters filled with stories

_ So, while the sun sets and replaces the glittering stars of the night with warm rays and a blinding lights, and the summer leaves slowly turns a light orange and the air slowly feels colder against my skin, while everything around us keeps changing, my love for you is always the same. _

_ You are… _

  
  


“Violet, how is it going?”

It took less than a second for Violet to snap out of herself as she wrote down the letter request of her latest client. The familiar sound of her metal fingers clicking against the typewriter as she painted the letters with words ceased, and all her attention went to Cattleya, the woman that had asked for her attention.

She was smiling, and giving the young woman the usual look, and Violet really admired her for it. Cattleya had been there as she had learnt all about emotions, and slowly mastered the fine arts of being a doll and delivering the letters.

She nodded.

“It is going well. I’m almost done with the request, he will pick it up tomorrow and I’m sure it will be of standard.”

“That’s amazing Violet, your letters are really admirable and have only gotten better. Once we close for the day, I’m going to treat all the dolls with a fancy restaurant meal for all your hard work this month. Will you be joining us?”

Violet was silent for a moment, thinking about it. It was not an order, and had no special purpose and made no sense, so therefore she shouldn’t need to attend, but that was no more. She only followed herself now, and knew that everyone deserves a break. And it would be with all the dolls that cared for her, and she cared for as well.

She nodded.

“Yes please, I would love to accompany you and the other dolls tonight.”

She saw the smile on Cattleya’s face, and saw her nod.

“Then I’ll be expecting you after work Violet.”


End file.
